No Such Thing as Impossible
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: "You're so beautiful," she whispers hoarsely with a tired smile, "my precious baby boy."


Vio: Enjoy!~ ^w^

Warning! Vulgar language! Blood and gore! Mentions of suggestive themes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Sharks or Extreme Dinosaurs!

I only own my ocs: Joan, Chloe, Becky, and Cindy

* * *

 **Prologue: Her Gift**

* * *

Sharp cramps roused her from her deep slumber.

"Wha' the hell?" She spoke tiredly, exhaustion coating her voice. She grimaced at the feeling of wetness between her legs before gasping at the agonizing sensation in her abdomen.

"Oh, geez," she wheezed hoarsely, stroking her swollen belly, "you're being really needy tonight, huh?"

A sharp cramp was her answer, quickly followed by another one.

Her eyes soon widened in realization.

It was time!

Shoving the covers off roughly, she winces as she sits up, "Dammit! The baby's coming earlier than I thought – _shit!_ "

"Gods," she whispered as her muscled calmed before clenching once more, "it hurts so damn – AGH! – bad."

She searches the room frantically for anything that could possibly help her situation, her hope rising as she catches sight of her phone on the nightstand.

She reaches for her phone, grabbing it with shaky hands, pressing the digits with trembling fingers, "Please, please pick up!"

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

 _"Hello? Becky?"_

Her sister's voice sounded so beautiful, "Oh GOD, Joan! The baby's coming!"

Her pajama pants were already soaked. She placed the phone between her ear and shoulder as she hurriedly tried her best to tug the soaked bottoms down. Already she could see a few droplets of blood staining her pristine sheets.

 _"WHAT?! I'll call an ambulance to come pick you up, where are you?!"_

Her muscles spasmed again, "There's no time! The baby's coming – _FUCK ME!_ – now! Just get Chloe and Cindy – _AAAAAHHHH!_ – a-and get your asses over here – _NOW!_ "

 _"Ok, ok,"_ her sister spoke soothingly, _"where are you?"_

"I'm at," she paused, gritting her teeth as a wave of agony tore through her, "dad's place. In the guest bedroom."

 _"We'll be right over."_

 ***CLICK***

Becky leaned back with a small whine as the waves of agony grew closer together. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would one day have a child, by her rival/friend much less. Her heart throbbed in old, heart-wrenching pain as she remembered the day he left with the others to go kick some douchebag's ass.

Just the night before, he had snuck into her room with silent determination. He grabbed her much smaller hands in his own, telling her his true feelings for her.

She wasn't expecting his confession of love.

Hell, she wasn't expecting for her own feelings to surface.

The next thing she knew, their lips were crushed together in a passionate kiss.

The rest was history.

Becky didn't know that she would wind up pregnant, especially when it should be scientifically impossible. Although, Rox had been human before the transformation, so maybe it wouldn't have been, now that she thought more about it.

Tears fell from her eyes as anguish took over her mind, seemingly numbing her from the pain of labor – if only for a little bit.

"Rox," she whispered, her voice full of exhaustion and love, "you better hurry up. You got a kid that's waiting for you," she smiled, "even if he doesn't know ya yet."

 ***SLAM***

"Becky!"

"We're comin' sis!"

"Holy shit! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Not the time, Chloe!

"Oops, sorry."

Becky laughed wearily as her three sisters charged up the stairs, practically breaking the door down – all eyes instantly locked onto her swollen belly.

"Chloe!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Go get some towels! Cindy!"

"Yes?!"

"Help me get her into the bathroom," the eldest rolled her sleeves up, "we're doing a water birth."

Chloe rushed to find some towels as the other two, carefully and gently, raised their sister up before carrying the growling woman into the bathroom where Chloe was, filling the tub up with cool water with a soaked rag. As soon as they sat her down, Chloe dabbed the sweat away with the rag as she pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You're doing great, sis," the second eldest said, trying to hide her look of disgust as the once clear water gained a clouded look with hints of red, "just a bit longer, you're doing just fine."

"A bit longer my ass!" She snarled, gasping in pain as another contraction hit, "It hurts so fuckin' bad!"

Cindy and Chloe whispered words of comfort, each tightening their grasp on her shoulders and hands while Joan rubbed her stomach. The ravenette kept a close eye between her sister's legs, waiting for any sign that the baby was peeking out.

"It's gonna be a long night." Becky growled through gritted teeth as, once again, her muscles spasmed.

* * *

 ***Hours later***

"Just one more push! C'mon Becky!" Joan ordered as she held the hidden child's head just above the dirtied water.

Becky screamed as she did as her sister told her before collapsing against her other two sisters. Her eyes were full of exhaustion and a now-found, maternal love as she searched desperately for her baby.

"Ba...by...whe...re?"

Joan roughly patted the baby's back, smiling as the tiny being began to cry and scream. She wrapped a towel around the baby before handing him over to his mother, "Congratulations, sis, it's a baby boy."

Becky could feel her eyes watering once again as she looked at _her_ baby.

He's a shark hybrid like his father, but more human-like with cyan and white-colored skin. A small tuft of fiery curls shine in the dim bathroom light as she threads her pale fingers through said curls, smiling at the softness.

"My sweet, _sweet_ , baby boy," she whispers as her sisters crowd around to coo over the newborn.

"He's so beautiful," her youngest sister murmurs softly, reaching out to gently stroke the hybrid's chubby cheek.

Joan kisses her forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Becky," she whispers, "you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"So," Chloe starts awkwardly at the lovey-dovey scene, "what'cha gonna name him?"

"Alex," her sister responds softly, "Alex Mary Bolton."

"Beautiful," Joan whispers as all four women remember their mother, who had died years earlier.

Becky smiles as her son opens his eyes to reveal foggy blue orbs that were sprinkled with hints of gray, "I love you, Alex Mary Bolton," the baby coos, "never forget that."

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

"How much fuckin' longer are we gonna be stuck on this fucked-up dirt pile?!"

An offended snarl, "This _**dirt pile**_ is our home, so watch your damn mouth!"

Veiled gray orbs flash warningly, "Ya wanna go, Two-horn?!"

"Hell yeah, Fish Face!"

A loud snarl, "Both of you shut up," low growls, "we're about to breach enemy territory, so I want everyone to be on guard – _**is that clear?**_ "

 **"Yes sir."** Came the numerous replies and everything goes silent once more.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Please review? ;w;


End file.
